The beach
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: The beach, the sea, the hot sand. What would two Fairies do when such opportunity presents itself? Another Gajeel x Levy short fic. A bit too sensual for under aged...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:** Again, another fan fiction made after a dream I had... This is gonna get sensual (I'm not yet sure if it will get sexy or not), but sensual yeshhhhhh :D What can I say... I have a huge crush on Gajeel (my drawings say everything XD)_

_**1NaluFan** , I'm really glad you enjoyed my works so much! Every comment means a lot to me._

_As for the rest of the wonderful people who took their time to comment (and I didn't have the time to answer), THANK YOU for reading and commenting! Your words mean more than you can imagine!_

_Please, enjoy!_

* * *

The beach, the sea, the hot sand. Oh, how they felt the need for a vacation after a hard year at work.

Before the traditional S Class Exams, the Master decided to give his children a well deserved rest. So he booked a hotel at Akane Resort for a whole week. And so, Fairy Tail was off to the sea.

After unpacking their stuff, everyone scurried off to the beach.

Gajeel found a more private area between two very tall rocks, with white sand and very clear water, where he decided to take a swim and catch some Z's. At one point, Levy was asked about Gajeel's whereabouts, the rest of the Fairies noticing his absence during lunch. So after everyone finished their meal, Mirajane prepared a lunch pack for the Iron Dragon Slayer and sent Levy to him after Pantherlily told her where Gajeel was hiding. After finding the secluded beach where the Dragon was resting, Levy used her FLOAT script to get over the tall rock, holding onto the pack Mira prepared. Once she was close to the sand, she made the magic word disappear and landed softly on the ground, hurrying to Gajeel.

"Hey, you, everyone was wondering where you were. We had lunch and, since you didn't bother to show your face, I brought something. I thought you might be hungry." She stepped closer to him, Gajeel not moving. "Hey, are you listening?" Levy got close enough to see his chest rising slowly, darting her eyes to his face. "Oh... He's sleeping..." She crept easily to his towel and placed the pack gently on the ground, watching him intently. She slumped quietly next to him, mesmerized. "Beautiful..." Levy whispered, blushing slightly. She raised her hand, letting it hover above Gajeel's arm piercings, and gulped loudly before placing her index finger on the metal studs. She watched Gajeel intently, blushing as she caressed between the cool pierces.

Levy was mesmerized by the way they felt, she always thought the metal studs were sharp on the edges, but they felt very smooth. She kept gazing at his face, itching to touch the metal that formed his eyebrows. The bluenette pondered for a long moment, not realizing she was raising goose bumps on Gajeel's skin as she traced patterns between the studs of his forearm. At one point, Levy lifted her hand and reached for Gajeel's brows, her fingers trembling slightly. She was curious to see how they felt, but she was afraid Gajeel might wake up. The short girl held her breath, summoning her courage and placing her fingers on his brow. Levy circled each stud carefully, touching Gajeel lightly between his brows, caressing his constant (now relaxed) creases.

She lowered her finger to his nose studs, using three fingers to feel the cold metal and the warm skin. She looked intently at his lips, itching to touch the metal on his chin, lifting her finger one more time and letting it hover above his lips. Levy licked her lips, trying to prevent her quivering, and let a trembling finger rest just under his lower lip.

* * *

Gajeel felt the warm sun on his skin and let himself enjoy the moment. He knew it was a safe place, and Lily was with him, so he let his consciousness slip. A bright voice brought him back to reality, creeping an eye open to watch the short bluenette hovering on a white word summoned by her magic. She hopped lightly on her feet once she was close enough to the sand and heaved a heavy looking bag.

"Hey, you, everyone was wondering where you were. We had lunch and, since you didn't bother to show your face, I brought something. I thought you might be hungry." He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe evenly. He could hear her footsteps getting closer and stopping abruptly. "Hey, are you listening?" Gajeel stayed quiet, feigning sleep. "Oh... He's sleeping..." He could hear Levy placing the bag close to his towel and her sitting next to him. And, by Mavis, he was itching to open his eyes and see what she was doing, but what he heard next stopped him. "Beautiful..." Levy whispered softly, making Gajeel hold his breath. _Hey! I'm not beautiful! Wait... She thinks I'm..._ His line of thought was suddenly interrupted when he felt a warm finger tracing the metal studs on his forearm.

Her caresses were shy at first, Gajeel feeling her eyes on him, so he kept feigning sleep, even though he was quite sore and in desperate need to change position. The Dragon Slayer concentrated on the warm fingers on his skin, feeling the goose bumps that followed every caress. He hoped Levy wouldn't notice the effect she had on him, fearing she would stop. Her fingers disappeared from his skin for a moment, Gajeel feeling a bit disappointed for a second before Levy placed a trembling finger on his left eyebrow. He heard her exhale heavily, probably not even realizing she was holding her breath. Her fingers traced each metal protuberance from his brow, making Gajeel's stomach do a double flip when the bluenette caressed the creases between his eyes, going lower, feeling her way down his nose and placing three small fingers on the metal piercings.

Again, her warmth disappeared from Gajeel's skin, but this time he was careful to listen intently. Her heart started to flutter and he could swear he heard Levy lick her lips before she touched with a trembling finger the stud just under his lip. A new sensation took over his insides, making his lips burn. He crept his eyes open, careful not to scare Levy, but she was entranced by the metal from his chin. He parted his lips slightly, inhaling deeply as he watched her face. The bluenette couldn't control the trembling from her fingers, tracing between the pierces.

"Ah!" Levy yelped and snatched her hand away once she realized Gajeel had his eyes open. "Sorry... I'm ... I just wanted to see how they feel, I ... didn't mean to wake you..." Levy's face exploded, scurrying away from Gajeel's towel, but his large hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist, holding her in place.

"Why the hell are you apologizing when I let you have your way? And I didn't say you have to stop, either..." He pulled her gently back, watching her intently. Something inside him growled happily, seeing the petite girl so flushed and out of words, watching his hand intently guiding her own back to his brows. When Levy didn't move the hand he placed on his right brow, he lunged for her waist, pulling the shocked bluenette on the towel and making himself comfortable on her lap.

"Ah... uhm... Ano..." Levy tried to utter something clever, but her brain wouldn't listen with Gajeel sitting with his eyes closed in her lap.

"You didn't have a problem when you thought I was asleep, so..." Gajeel raised his arm from his chest to show Levy his face.

"How... long were you..."

"Awake? Hah! Please, Lily has a lighter snore than your tiptoeing. I wanted to see what you'd do. Now I want you to continue it." Gajeel opened his eyes just enough to smile at her blushing form, closing them and snuggling closer to Levy's belly. She looked intently at his relaxed face, clearly pleased with himself, gulped loudly and placed her fingers on his forehead, feeling the base of his spiky hair. Gajeel surprised her when he started growling in the back of his throat, yanking her fingers away, but returning them quickly, smiling to herself. Levy moved her other hand, combing though his black mane, watching him intently with a smug smile when she noticed the raised goose bumps on his forearms. The silence that enveloped them was a comfortable one, neither feeling the need to speak or to move. Levy was happily caressing Gajeel's hair and scalp with one hand and feeling the skin between his facial studs with the other.

Levy didn't even notice the black Exceed flying silently behind them. Just as Lily deactivated his Aera and was about to land, Gajeel shot his hand out and grabbed Levy before she could bolt because of Pantherlily.

"Hey, cat." Gajeel said with his eyes closed, Levy stiffening under him.

"Lucky you the others sent me to see what was taking Levy so long to get back." The cat smiled wickedly, but Gajeel was oblivious, motioning Levy to continue.

"You can go back and tell them to fuck off, she's where she's supposed to be." Levy was unsure if she would ever turn her face back to the normal color since all she could do was blush.

"Maybe I should..." Levy tried to move, but was stopped abruptly by Gajeel's strong arms.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm satisfied..." The bluenette could see his red eyes melt, making the butterflies take flight.

"But I'm sore... and I wanna use the lady's room..." The Dragon Slayer turned to look at her, Levy smiling awkwardly in his arms, another flush taking over when Gajeel got close enough to touch her cheek with his, whispering in her ear.

"Tonight, after everyone's asleep, come to the mixed hot spring. And thanks." He pressed his lips to her cheek, leaving her ponder if it was worth staying put and ignore her bursting bladder. Gajeel got up, stretched and went to the water, where he quickly dived under. Lily smiled, seeing the bluenette so stunned she couldn't even find her feet. She summoned a poufy, FLOAT word, threw herself on in and controlled it over the rocky wall that surrounded the small beach. She was certain she wouldn't be able to think about anything else except her date with Gajeel. Because that's what is called when a man asks a woman to meet him alone. Right?

**TBC**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author'****s**** note:** The final chappie is up. This one was fast and furiously sensual XD . A bit of a spoiler, this chappie gets a bit too sensual... So, under aged peeps who read my works, please, you didn't learn this from me, 'kay? ~_^_

_**LumiSusi** , thank you for liking my GaLe works. From my point of view, there just isn't enough GaLe smooch fiction._

_**AkatsukiTenshi7** , so does Gajeel, if you catch my drift ^_~_

_**RikaAltraz** , yep, short one... Hopefully, once I finish the finals, the writer in me won't scurry off in one of the dark corners of my mind._

_**lexie loves anime** , hush hush blush blush_

_**Aurelija** , I would like to do this to Gajeel, too :D_

_Thank you for reading!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the day went by in a blur, Gajeel and Levy sending each other glances whenever they thought the rest of the Fairies weren't looking. Lucy was the first to notice something was up with her best friend, but didn't say anything, knowing Levy was too shy to admit it. They enjoyed a bonfire and a barbecue, the clean air taking its toll on the guild members, so everyone was off to sleep at a reasonable hour. Levy was anxious once the lights were off, cradling her bathing suit and a towel close to her chest. Half an hour later, she activated a concealing spell and crept out of the girls' room, almost running to the hot spring area. She exhaled relieved when she saw Gajeel wasn't there yet, taking her time to clean herself and get changed. After all, she wasn't going to take a bath with any guy without any piece of clothing just yet.

Levy checked the water with her toe, smiling at the sensation, and submerged her whole foot in the hot water. Even though the water wasn't deep, she swam the whole way to a huge rock, stretching all over its coolness, leaving her feet dangling in the water. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the crickets singing all around her.

* * *

Gajeel made his appearance a while after, noticing Levy sprawled all over the huge rock in the middle of the hot spring. He smiled crookedly and he took his clothes off, making sure to leave his shorts on. The Dragon Slayer crept inside the hot water, diving under water, wanting to scare the petite girl. As he approached, he noticed Levy was a bit too quiet, so he carefully emerged out of the water, looking intently at her back, rising slowly and evenly.

"She fell asleep?" He whispered to himself, amazed she could sleep with her feet in such hot water. And then, it hit him. And he smiled.

He approached her silently, stalking her with hungry eyes. When he was close enough, he placed his hands on the rock, trapping her where she was. Gajeel took his time to look at her, caressing her back with his eyes. With his mind set, he lifted his right arm to brush her blue strands away from her neck, returning it to the safe spot. Gajeel lowered himself over her, careful not to touch her back with his chest, and inhaled deeply before placing his lips on her neck. He tried to suppress his growling, but the skin boiling under his lips was too much even for the mighty iron Dragon Slayer. He caressed his way to her shoulder, feeling his way to her arm, going back up and nipping the bone before going to her shoulder blade. Levy was still fast asleep while Gajeel felt her skin with his lips. When he got to her ribs, she twitched, coming back to reality with a yelp.

"Gajeel! What are you doing?" She motioned to get up, but Gajeel held her in place, smiling on her skin.

"My turn to see how you feel..." His husky voice made Levy hold her breath as he kissed his way down her spine.

"But... I used my hands, not..." She suppressed a whimper, stiffening when Gajeel nipped her hip bone.

"So? I never forbid you to do this... Relax..." He caressed her back with his huge palm, guiding Levy back on the rock. "I'm not gonna go anywhere private, trust me..." He smiled again when he felt her relax under his lips, continuing on her right side, kissing her ribs and the underside of her bone blade. Levy couldn't control her skin, letting the waves crash over her and rise her pores in pleasure. "Is it that good?" Gajeel murmured under her right ear.

"Mmm..." Levy couldn't find good enough words for what she was feeling. "So you say I'm allowed to do this to you, too?" She said dreamily when his lips found her shoulder.

"You are allowed to do anything you please, milady." Gajeel placed a quick peck on her right cheek, making her giggle.

"So, when's my turn?" The bluenette smiled when Gajeel's lips stopped abruptly on her neck.

"You want it now?" Levy nodded shyly. "I'm not done yet." He placed an arm under her, turning her with a smile.

"Wh... what are you doing?" Levy asked with panic in her voice.

"I told you I'm not gonna go anywhere private." He trapped her with his arms, smiling at her. Levy read the truth in his melting eyes, so she relaxed and closed her own as Gajeel returned his lips under her chin, tracing her lines with the tip of his tongue. He took his time to feel the blood flowing faster in her carotid, licking and kissing her neck. "My, my, I'm gonna give you a heart attack if your heart keeps beating this fast..." He giggled at the base of her neck, knowing he activated another blush.

"Well, then, stop..."

"Nu uh... I love teasing you..." Gajeel continued his exploration, caressing her neck with his lips. At one point, he lifted his mouth from Levy's collarbone, only to return them at the base of her solar plexus, kissing and tracing the ribs with the tip of his tongue. Her breathing and pulse picked up when Gajeel went lower, licking the line between her abdomen muscles and stopping at her bellybutton. Levy took a sharp breath when Gajeel wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bellybutton with passion. He suddenly released her, panting heavily.

"Okay... That's enough for the evening..." He turned abruptly, swimming somewhere away from Levy, who looked up with disappointment.

"What? Why?" Levy heard him snicker as she submerged under the hot water. "I didn't get my turn..." Gajeel turned abruptly to stare at her, carefully keeping his lower abdomen underwater.

"What?"

"You said I could do the same to you... And I wanna... Never mind, if you're tired, I understand..." Levy looked away disappointed, her hopes of tasting that well worked body crumbling to little pieces.

"I'm having a little... male problem... thanks to the foreplay..." Gajeel looked away, scratching his head in embarrassment. "But if you stay put for a couple of minutes, I'll come back... if you want me to, that is." Gajeel turned away, but he could still hear how Levy's pulse picked up again.

"Okay..." She said mechanically, looking away to hide her flush. She heard him splash out of the water and hurry to the bathroom area. A couple of minutes later and he came back looking more relaxed. He didn't expect Levy to wait for him, but there she was, behind the huge rock. Gajeel knew she heard him come back, not bothering to make his actions silent as he splashed in the water heading for the play spot, placed his front side on the soft surface of the rock and closed his eyes.

"I'm ready to heed your command, milady." He smiled when heard her move in the water and get closer to him. Gajeel never expected her to be so bold, twitching slightly when he felt her hot lips on his bone blades. He noticed Levy couldn't get any higher than that, so he lowered himself to match her height. Levy didn't waste any moment, lunging for his neck and feeling her way down his spine with her tongue. She doubled her movement, licking under his bone blades, nipping the muscle on his ribs. She motioned for him to turn around, which he happily obliged, not daring to open his eyes. Levy hungrily caressed his Adam's apple with her lips, licking the base of his collarbone and following his muscles to his shoulder, where she nipped the bone. Levy continued down his pecks, earning a surprised gasp when she licked his nipple.

"Don't..."

"You said I could do whatever I wanted..." Levy shushed him with a seductive voice. Gajeel leaned his head back and squeezed his legs before his crotch could make his way out of his pants.

"You're getting dangerously close to something... else..." Gajeel warned with an aroused growl, but let her have her way. He inhaled sharply when she moved her mouth to his other nipple, licking and teasing it with her teeth. Once she had enough, she kissed her way down his abdomen, feeling each square and each sharp breath Gajeel took whenever Levy slithered her tongue on his skin. She went lower easily, caressing his bellybutton with her lips.

"You gotta stop..." Gajeel sounded like he was high, Levy tasting his abdomen muscles. "Ah... shit!" Gajeel placed his hands on Levy's shoulders, keeping her in place as he released himself in his shorts. Levy looked questioningly at his high face, feeling him twitch under her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, fearing she might have done something to anger the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel snapped his eyes open to look at the bluenette with hungry eyes. Levy gasped when Gajeel yanked her close to him, placed a hand over her waist and the other on her left cheek, guiding the petite mage to him as he lowered his head and parted his lips. Her hands were limp on Gajeel's chest, Levy being unable to think or breathe under the Dragon's burning red eyes.

The bluenette closed her eyes slightly when Gajeel licked his lips in anticipation, looking at her intently, fearing he might scare her away. When he felt the bluenette relax in his arms, Gajeel pressed his lips lightly to hers, exhaling at the same time with Levy. He felt her part her lips to breathe again, the tall man taking advantage of the opportunity and slithering his tongue over the plump lower lip. Levy couldn't control her body anymore, escaping a moan that took the Iron Dragon over the edge. He turned her abruptly and propped the short girl on the hard rock, pressing himself to her body as he devoured her mouth, kissing Levy with a passion he thought it would consume both of them.

His thoughts were consumed by the small girl in his arms, moaning uncontrollably under him while her hands explored whatever she could get reach. At one point, her small fists tangled themselves in his black spikes, pulling and combing through his mane, thus earning an aroused growl. Gajeel yanked her by the thighs, lifting Levy from the water and wrapping her legs around his waist. She yelped under his lips when Gajeel's right arm caressed her leg all the way up to her buttock, grabbing a firm hold on it with a moan.

"We should stop..." He murmured while licking her lips. Levy shushed him when she grabbed his tongue with her lips and sucked on it hungrily. _Stop..._ He thought in a passionate haze as his hand explored the soft skin under Levy's underwear. _Stop._ His hand passed over her other buttock, lowering his hand between the two round pieces of meat. "Stop! I gotta stop!" Gajeel pulled his hand from Levy's ass, huffing heavily as he leaned on the rock exhausted. Levy stayed quiet in his arms, feeling the butterflies melt her insides and her heart and breathing calm down after the kissing marathon. "Sorry... I thought I was stronger than this..." Gajeel felt his arms and legs shake, letting himself slide in the water. "I almost didn't stop... Shit..." He tried to calm his breathing as Levy placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

"Why are you apologizing when I let you have your way? And I didn't say you have to stop..." Levy echoed his words, making him smile.

"You don't know what you're asking, Shorty."

"Some other night, then?" The bluenette felt tingly between her legs, not knowing what exactly her body craved for.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." He laughed lightly, combing through her hair. "In fact, I'm gonna hold you any way I want." Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy's shoulders, pulling her close enough so he could rest his cheek on top of her head.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." The bluenette smiled, pressing her nose on his neck.

"I only need to say it to one girl." Gajeel pressed his lips on her head, making Levy blush.

"So... does this mean I get to do this again?" Levy hid her face with one hand.

"Only if you come sleep at my place once in a while. Titania would have my balls on a silver plate if I tried something like this on Fairy Hills."

"If you make room for a small library, I could even move in with you." Levy joked, but Gajeel stiffened under her, already imagining her inside his house.

"Gimme a couple of days and it's done." It was Levy's time to stiffen.

"What? I was joking!"

"I'm not. You're moving out of the girls' dorm." He smiled proudly.

"Gajeel! I was kidding! I'm not moving out of the dorm!"

"You are now. Don't believe me? I can be very... persuasive..." Gajeel smiled crookedly at the stunned girl.

"We'll see how you'll get Erza to let me move in with you. Good luck with that." Levy snorted, already imagining the beating he would get.

"As I said, I can be very persuasive. You just make sure to pack. One week should be enough." Gajeel placed his hand under Levy's chin, lifting her so he could place a long kiss on her lips.

"You're serious." Levy said a-matter-of-factually. Gajeel merely smiled and hugged her closer. His mind was already working on their new place.

**The end... ?  
**

* * *

******_How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._**


	3. UPDATE

As an apology to everyone who expected a new chappie to **Mission Risks** (and will get none, for it was a three-chappie story), I wanna bring some joy to everyone who's enjoying my works and say:

**_*dramatic drums on the background*_**

YES I am working on a continuation to **The Beach** (you are free to squeal, squee, or anything else that might get you in the cheer mode)

Also, I'm working on a new AU Gajeel x Levy fic, so stay tuned.

OH, almost forgot. Did a couple of **Mission Risks** sketches during my train ride, so keep in touch with my devart gallery, if you guys are curious and in the mood for some _loooooooove~~~_ (GaLe style)

mistyque . deviantart . com

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
